


Song Fic Challenge

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Prequel, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Challenged based on song "Walk A Little Straighter Daddy"





	Song Fic Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I thought that the song "Walk A Little Straighter Daddy" by Billy Currington suited Brian pretty good but I don't know how to go about writing it so I'll give it to you guys. Here's the words...

 

I remember looking up to look up to him  
And I remember most the time he wasn’t there  
I’d be waiting at the door when he got home at night  
He’d pass me by to go pass out in his chair

And I’d say,  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You’re swaying side to side  
Your footsteps make me dizzy   
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling   
If you’d look down here you’d see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You’re leading me

He stumbled in the gym on graduation day  
And I couldn’t help but feel so ashamed  
And I wasn’t surprised a bit when he didn’t stay  
He stumbled out before they called my name

And I thought,  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You’re swaying side to side  
It’s not just me who’s watching  
You’ve caught everybody’s eye  
And you’re tripping and stumbling  
And even though I’ve turned eighteen  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You’re still leading me

The old man’s still like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
If I’ve learned one thing from him   
It’s my kids will never have to say

Walk a little straighter daddy  
You’re swaying side to side  
Your footsteps make me dizzy   
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling   
If you’d look down here you’d see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You’re leading me


End file.
